Equipment Lore
Weapon Systems Homing Missiles The Moirai self-guidance systems utilize a low level artificial intelligence for on the fly targeting. The incorporation of “smart targeting systems” into the Moirai arsenal has spawn many controversy over AI rights. Laser Systems Utilizing the precision of advanced hard light and plasma manipulation the Moirai Corporation has been able to develop the most sophisticated high energy systems known to man. Note: Moirai laser systems are more of particle protection than traditional lasers. Hard Light Projections The Audubon class ships were the first ship equipped with Hard light projection weapon systems. The material used to project the hard light lattice work is a highly guarded Moirai secret. Developed originally for defense purposes of AT, the long term application have branched out into all areas of personal and commercial use. Arguably one of the greatest leaps forward in recent history. Particle Percussive Systems Utilizing highly charged particle systems these Subspace Sonic emitters are able to produce highly destructive wakes of immense force in the vacuum of space. The localized disruption of subspace are effective for deep space demolition as well as controlled clearing of special debris. Interplanetary construction and space travel are much safer with bulldozing of space and subspace patches. Hard light ammunition replenishment systems (infinite ammo) With the mastery of hard light manipulation and construction many of Atropos warships and weaponry are fitted with self-regenerative ammunition stores. Required less weight and reloading time. These new Capacitor magazines are able to sustain continuous fire for longer periods of time. Avatar Projection (Personal exploration Class) One of Moira's newest research projects. The APV allows its users to transmit a hard light projection over long interstellar distances. Allowing for researchers and explorers to reach out and touch the stars. These vehicles are still highly experimental and only a handful of alpha units exist. Within these few prototypes there is a very high level of customization and uniqueness. Police reports have surfaced of strange things seen through deep space pilots many have been attributed to custom built avatars being used by the research team. Shields 'Standard Planetary Defense Shields' These basic defensive structures are developed from very old technology originally designed for intercepting space debris that endangered orbital space stations. They can be deployed in a wide variety of formations and can be upgraded with Protean Biomatter. 'Self-Repairing Shields' The next generation of the Standard defense shields, these units are able to regenerate at a constant rate. However, their utility is limited because of the small charge they hold between repair cycles. Self-repairing shields are utilized in low intensity situations where maintenance is difficult. Orbital Wavelength Shielding Developed to protect against specific wavelengths of radiation, these shields have proven to be effective against the Protean Swarms attacks when tuned to an appropriate frequency. Although the protection they offer is limited to only one type of Protean, these shields require no maintenance once deployed. Secondary Equipment Personal Defense Shields (PDS) Designed for short term protection from space debris small scale impacts, these shields are able capable of dampening impacts from Protean Swarm projectiles. In recent years, thrill seekers have taken to ‘Planet Spiking’ - high speed reentry of uninhabited planets, followed deployment of the PDS just before impact. The main goal of Planet Spiking is to obtain the largest blast radius while retaining complete ship integrity. Planet Spiking is grounds for immediate dismissal for any Moirai pilot. Torpedo Unguided, high yield explosive. Deployed as a standard weapon package for most military ships. Homing Missile Self-targeting missile with an explosive yield that can be upgraded through Protean Biomatter Conversion. The Moirai Corporation is constantly pushing the envelope regarding the AI guidance systems of these weapons. Homing Missile Pod The ability to fire multiple missiles comes at the cost of advanced guidance and explosive yield. However, these pods are easily attached to a variety of ships and give suppressive support during dog fights. The number of missiles can be upgraded using Protean Biomatter. Drunk Missile Pod These missiles pods are designed for intimidation and suppression rather than efficient target removal. Large numbers of single thrust missiles are fired from an array in a forward(ish) direction. Guidance systems are sacrificed in order to increase the number of missiles. Photon Cannon A photon cannon fires a large, high energy blast in a fixed forward direction. Size constraints on the photon generators limit the number of times this weapon can be discharged, but Protean Biomatter is often useful for increasing the area of effect. Photon Buffers (side cannons) Photon Buffers fire simultaneous high energy blasts perpendicular to ship facing. Photon Buffers also rely on generators that limit their fire rate, but Protean Biomatter is often useful for increasing the area of effect.